


"Freight Car"

by CrapBag



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Choked reader, Choking, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, HYDRA's Winter Soldiers, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lots of Angst, More characters to come, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Reader is a physiologist, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow chapters because I'm a perfectionist, Spoilers, Takes place in the beginning of civil war, The slowest, Violence, Winter Soldier Program, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, new recruits, newbie reader, slowest burn of all time, very possible, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrapBag/pseuds/CrapBag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a physician assigned to the Winter Soldier to undergo further mind alterations to force his cooperation while he was emerged from cryogenic freeze in the Cryostasis chamber.<br/>The soldier was then given an important mission to retrieve a substantial.<br/>Not to mention your new position in the HYDRA Siberian Facility to handle the assassin. </p><p>What horrible things await you? </p><p>(Takes place in the beginning of civil war. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:The Cryostasis Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time posting a fic. I'd like to see how this goes, whether I should continue this series. Spent hours proof reading till I simply got tired and decided to post it. Hope you'll enjoy and tell me if you like.

_ ( Year 1991)  _

His screams echoed through all the area. You observed closely. Attentive to his overall appearance. He breathed heavily, because of the pain endured; the device now releasing him. _Fierceness_. _Mercilessness_. Only those he expressed.

You were trying to refrain from shaking. Knuckles white from the grip on the pen; forcing yourself to stop. Atmosphere tense.

The task was difficult.That being the position of being surrounded by wrathful men whom you worked for and this man, their weapon. Taking steady breaths, all you could do was watch.

Silence was then escorted through out the place as Vasily stepped in. Solemn; began, walking in slow strides, read words that contained The Winter Soldier Book. Circling around him.

" _Longing_." He began. As the Soldier was now released from the device, his expression promptly changes to astound, sharply inhaling. 

" _Rusted_." A shudder broke through, arms tensing. 

" _Seventeen_." He shut his eyes, teeth clenched. Furrowed brows. Chest heaving and falling.

" _Daybreak_." Now determination flashed through when he snapped them open.

" _Furnace_." _Breathing Intensely._

" _Nine_." T _eeth nearly clattering._

" _Benign_."

 _"Homecoming."_  

"O _ne_." He looked ahead. _Cold_. _Dangerous_.

**_"Freight car."_ **

Colonel Vasily silently observed, taking in the assassin's reactions.

"Good morning, Soldat."

Glancing slightly while Vasily set the book down; the soldier's eyes followed his movements before slowly, guttural voice; responded.

" _Ready to comply._ "

He picked up some papers, look them through. "I have a mission for you." He stated. "Sanction and extract. No witnesses."

A folder was handed to the Colonel. Opening it, he began to read again; speaking aloofly.

"Date, _December 16, 1991_. Time at exactly 9pm. Vehicle, motorcycle. Mission, dispatched to intercept an automobile carrying a case containing the Super Soldier Serum and **assassinate** it's occupants."

He suddenly glanced at you. "Escort him to his quarters and provide him with mental implants. Check his strength, everything. We will be preparing his departure soon." He said as he handed the folder to a nearby officer.

You snapped out of endless thoughts. An unexpected acknowledgement to your presence. The winter soldier remained still; his gaze focused in the distance. Awaiting to be released. "Yes, Colonel Karpov. At once."

Two Hydra officers stood besides the Winter Soldier as he was freed from his restraints. Slowly he stands. Towering. They made to grab both his arms, guiding forward. No longer needing to support him now that he was fully capable of walking after being released from the cryostasis chamber. The trigger words providing activation to his mission. You followed behind. Nervousness sweeping through as this was the first time you'll be directly operating the Winter Soldier. Considering the new position and after the soldier was awakened from a cryogenic sleep for a short period of time; you didn't expect to be summoned. There were many physicians, yet the Colonel chooses the newbie. What came ahead for you was something dreadful. Handed with such a dangerous assassin.


	2. Chapter 1: душили

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky develops a crush on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write. My gosh. Chapters will get longer as the story moves.

_(Time: 8:30 pm)_

Footsteps resonating around the metal surface was the only nonentity filling the choking silence. You studied all notes and record of the soldier. Scrutinizing, amending. Additionally, observing his demeanor towards the officers whom were firmly escorting him. No signs of confliction. He lets them guide. A propitious outcome seeing as how he was previously retained in cryoconservation.

**Name: James Buchanan Barnes**

**Date of birth: March 10, 1917**

**Age: 29 (biologically)**

You were baffled; even after the excruciating pain he went through with the suppressing machine, he was stoic. The series of code words certainly reveal to have transformed him into an indomitable killer. You bit your lip, as your brows furrowed. Was that all there was to know of him? No past? Was it highly restricted? There was sufficient of his skills, stamina, durability, longevity and self-healing speeds but had he no parents? Relatives? Actually; why would you need to be au courant with his history? Realization came together as you apprehended that the information was inessential. You felt foolish for having vacuous interests. You were aware that Colonel Vasily was well reported of his backstory. You were not needed to be informed of his history at all. Your duty at present was to operate the Memory Suppressing Machine. Nothing else. It was, however, unexpected. To be given a position to assist the assassin.

Doors were opened by Hydra soldiers who kept watch. The room was vacant except for a device in the middle seemingly full of wires. Restrains on both sides. Very similar to the suppressing machine. You assumed the purpose was to prevent any movement while he is being anatomized.

You slightly jump when the doors slam shut resoundingly. The two officers then directed him to the machine as well as restraining him to avoid any threat or escape. His eyes remain hard, distant; making it harder to approach. Cautiously moving closer, it was then that you were given the substances to use on him. It made you question: Why? He was unstoppable. What was the purpose for more strength? Were mental implants really necessary? The enhanced abilities from a serum that he was provided with wasn't sufficient? Not to mention the fact that he would be instantly put into cryogenic stasis due to his instability yet again.

Remembering the explicit orders of Vasily; it struck you that this was allegedly the soldier's quarters. It made you feel frantic. You wonder if the Colonel was done arranging the assassin's departure or writing his notes on the day’s proceedings. Highly doubting it's the second one for you have been informed that he's very sharp on how he runs the facility. Schedules to follow. More so for today being of paramount importance. Writing today's events can be done for another evening.

Shaking hands make the task difficult. Perturbation welling up inside you. If he were to be provided with more strength; surely he’d have the potential to break his restrains, bringing grave repercussions. Gulping down your agitation and dismissing excessive thoughts, you set to work.

For the first time you take in his entire appearance. Surveying him nervously. Still, he remains scowling. No signs of agitation. However, it wasn’t exactly approachable altogether. He had stopped inhaling intensely and was now glaring at the far-off wall, eyes solid and rigid.

Heart now pounding erratically in your chest, you make to slowly set the items in segments where they’re appropriate to function. Next is to fill the sterile bag with the substance that was handed. Sensing eyes boring holes in your face; you slightly glance up, only to be met with his icy stare. Eyes faintly widening, you realize it’s the first time he has truly established your presence. His gaze is piercing, fiery. Making you swiftly look away.

Dismissing his glare and with the procedure completed; the only objective left was to inject the essential in his none-bionic arm. You pause on this part. Would he react violently?

Glancing upward yet again from the course of action, your heart nearly makes a somersault. He was still surveying you. What his problem exactly? Was there something in your face? Was he labeling you as a threat?

Trying best to ignore his heated eyes, you carefully get close to him. The scent of masculine sweat filled your nostrils as well as other chemicals that was his aroma. It was somewhat distracting. Crushing any disrupting notions and carefully, not wanting him to distinguish any threat and react aggressively to the small sting the needle produces, you insert it on his skin. The Soldier’s mouth tightens. The substance now flowing in his veins. From your peripheral vision; you see his metal arm tauten to a fist.

“Careful with the amount of pressure you’re putting there.” You softly say. As to ease him.

He says nothing, his expression remained unchanged. With the bag of serum half way done; you observe the way his muscles clench. The enormous quantity of potency he’s attaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WILL GET INTERESTING, I PROMISE.


End file.
